


Ball and Chain

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: You don't need to understand Geralt- no, let me finish. You don't need to understand because you have other things to worry about, namely Salamandra. And you most likely shouldn't worry overmuch about Triss, either.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Ball and Chain

Geralt hadn't mentioned the bond, hadn't asked about it, and Dandelion had decided it best not to bring it up. It was clear the Witcher was confused by the information - a feeling that no doubt had something to do with his relationship with Triss. Not that Dandelion strictly minded Geralt having other relationships, it just frustrated him that the Witcher always seemed to pick the worst of the options. 

"Shani is a perfectly fine woman," he muttered to himself. "Or even Carmen. A whore she may be, but a good one." He'd been rehearsing his speech on his way to Triss' house. He fully intended to drag Geralt out and talk sense into him, no matter what it took. 

He didn't bother knocking, instead sticking his head in the door and calling out a greeting. He could hear voices coming from within the house, but no one answered his call. For a half second he debated waiting by the door for them to finish talking, then he caught Triss' next words, "Geralt, I wanted to talk about the future. About us." 

_'_ _Fuck,'_ he mouthed. Gripping the strap of his lute, Dandelion trotted closer to the sounds, pricking his ears to pick up any more words. 

"A symbolic gift would do," she was saying. "Say, a ring." 

"Couldn't you just read my mind?" Geralt asked. 

Dandelion grit his teeth. 'You hate having people in your mind!' he wanted to shout. But it would do him no good, so he bit his lip, leaning his ear against the wall. 

"I could," said Triss. "But I don't want to. If you give me a ring, I'll treat it as a pledge. If you don't... I'll try to understand." 

Realizing that the conversation was ending, Dandelion scurried away from the door just before it opened and Triss exited.

Dandelion straightened, pretending he hadn't heard a word, and bowed. She didn't seem surprised to see him. "I haven't been able to find any herbs for your medication," she said. "But I am trying, Dandelion. I promise." 

"That's all I can ask," he said, although he was sure the disappointment showed on his face. 

"I'll let you know if I can locate them," she promised just as Geralt stepped through the doorway. 

"Geralt?" Dandelion watched as Triss walked away, clearly still focused on whatever conversation had just taken place. What little of it Dandelion had heard, he hadn't liked one bit. But asking Geralt, _'did I mishear Triss asking you to buy her a wedding ring'_ hardly seemed appropriate. Instead he asked, "How are you?" 

Geralt didn't seem pleased to see him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Dandelion, do you have to butt your nose into everything?"

"I'm only asking!" he smiled broadly, holding out his hands in a placating manner. "Is... something troubling you, my friend?" 

"She's just... I don't know anymore."

"Let's go. Can't talk about women on an empty stomach."

"But-"

"No buts," said Dandelion firmly. "You're coming with me and that's the end of it." 

"I thought you'd given up drinking." 

"I will," said Dandelion. "Eventually. Perhaps not until I'm dead, but I will, eventually, stop drinking. You'll see Geralt."

He practically dragged Geralt out of the house, leading the Witcher through Vizima's streets. "Any word on Salamandra?" 

"Nothing," said Geralt cagily. It was clear that neither Salamandra nor Triss was his prefered topic of discussion. 

"Listen, Geralt," he said. "We can talk about your problems, or- well I can think of something to keep us entertained." 

"You don't seem to be the type that stays out of trouble," grumbled the Witcher.

Dandelion let out a barking laugh. "Geralt!"

Geralt looked away, staring out across the street. When he looked back at Dandelion, his eyes landed on the bard's lute. "So. What will the new ballad be about?" His voice was slightly stilted, as though he was struggling to convince himself that the conversation was worth having, but Dandelion rewarded him with a smile. 

"It'll be a masterpiece in verse, my friend," he promised, ushering Geralt into the tavern. "Interesting, horrifying, and romantic in equal parts." 

Geralt nodded. "And the story?"

"Engaging and straight from life." Dandelion plopped down in his chair, summoning the barmaid with a wave of his hand. "I changed my mind see? Poets don't need to embellish. Life is colorful enough."

"Aim to write about peasants working the fields? Dandelion, I know you better than that."

"Not as well as you think. You'll see." He smirked and folded his arms over his chest. 

"Ale for me," Geralt said to the barmaid as she reached them. "Tea for the bard." 

Dandelion pulled a face. "You are not my father Geralt," he grumbled. 

"We both know your father doesn't give a shit about you." 

Dandelion froze, his heart skipping a beat. _He remembered_. Dandelion hadn't mentioned his father since their reunion, he was certain of it. In fact, he'd barely mentioned his father at all before Geralt's death. So for the Witcher to have mentioned it- He shook his head, deciding it was best not to make a big deal out of it, particularly since Geralt hadn't seemed to think anything of it. "I'm wounded," he said weakly. 

Geralt only snorted. They sat in silence until their drinks were brought to them. Geralt took a swig of his ale then said, "I heard what you asked Triss. What will you do if you can't get your medication?" 

"I'll manage, Geralt. I always do." He gave the Witcher a sad smile, then sipped his tea. 

"Manage?" 

Dandelion only shrugged. "Geralt, I truly, truly do prefer not to discuss it." 

"I'm only trying to-" Geralt waved his hand. "Understand." 

Sitting his cup on the table, Dandelion said, "You don't need to understand Geralt- no, let me finish. You don't need to understand because you have other things to worry about, namely Salamandra." Wishing he had something alcoholic to give him a bit more courage he said, "And you most likely shouldn't worry overmuch about Triss, either." 

Geralt's amber eyes narrowed. "Eavesdropper," he accused.

Dandelion shrugged sheepishly. "You were being awfully loud, Geralt." 

"Are you jealous of Triss?" 

"No," promised Dandelion. "I'm used to sharing you Geralt. Neither of us were made for monogamy, as it were." 

"Is that so?"

Dandelion pouted. "I'm not lying, Geralt."

The Witcher looked slightly sheepish. "I didn't mean to accuse you," he said softly. "I have no reason not to believe you." 

Dandelion's face broke into a smile. "Geralt, I do have something to say. No, don't you look at me like that. Let me say it this once and then I give you my word I won't lecture you anymore on the subject." 

"I'd tell you to go on but I suppose you will with or without my permission." 

"Having flings is all fine and good Geralt, I do recommend it, you know? I have always been a firm believer in sex on the first date, afterall." 

Geralt snorted.

"But as I have said, Geralt, you aren't made for monogamy. Let yourself experience the world before you go about trying to tie yourself to anyone person. Triss, myself, or anyone else." 

Geralt said nothing, so Dandelion continued on. "Do you want a family Geralt, is that it?" 

"Dandelion-"

"I don't believe you know what you want." 

"You don't know what you're talking about," snapped Geralt, acting as though he was going to stand. 

"You said you'd hear me out," Dandelion reminded him irritably. "I've never had a family, but I am a poet." 

"That isn't the same thing." Geralt slowly sat back in his chair, his jaw still clenched. 

"I know something about people," Dandelion said. His fingers itched to steal Geralt's ale and take a swig of it. "Tell me, do you want a family or not?"

"It's not that simple," Geralt said, having no idea how close he was to the truth. But Dandelion didn't think that explaining Ciri or the Hansa was the right move at that exact moment. Not unless Geralt steered the conversation toward it.

Instead he said, "Answer the question. You know what I mean. If it weren't for this mess, The Order, Salamandra, all of it. Would you want a family?" 

Geralt studied him for a moment, then looked away and bitterly replied, "I wasn't made for that life." 

"Geralt!" His scolding tone, nearly a shout, caused Geralt to turn back toward him sharply. "Who told you that? It's bullshit, Geralt, simply bullshit. Put it out of your mind." 

"You're the one trying to steer me away from a family." Before Dandelion could correct him, Geralt said, "I'm a Witcher. Ever heard of a Witcher who had a family? Do you know no one knows how long Witchers live?"

Dandelion looked down at his hands. "Yes, Geralt, you've told me, Witchers don't retire. But you're wrong about the rest of it."

"Elaborate, poet." 

"I know of at least one Witcher who has a family, and he's glaring across the table at me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've been back for less than a month, and look at how far you've come. You have me, Triss, Shani, and Zoltan without even counting the other Witchers." 

"I don't think you understand what family is, Dandelion." 

"No, I think it's you that doesn't understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Triss and Geralt's conversation is straight out of the game.
> 
> I can't be the only one who was thoroughly creeped out by how hard Triss was trying to force Geralt into a relationship, right? It's just weird.
> 
> And if you want to see something absolutely hilarious, here's the scene I based this on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XrCu0GRGVE


End file.
